Isn't she lovely!
by xxSpreadYourWingsxx
Summary: It's Nessie's first summer at Isle Esme with her family. I heard the song Isn't she lovely by Stevie Wonder and I thought It fit. Oneshot dedicated to Erin TheDiamondPrincess and Ewelina romanoew . R&R pls. Bella's POV.


**disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, nor the characters, nor the song. Just the idea for this oneshot. xD**

**

* * *

**

**Isn't she lovely?!**

Time flies when you're happy.

It's so true. It's finally summer, and since we don't have to worry about school or other stuff, we decided to go on vacation on Isle Esme. It's Renesmèe's first summer, so It's going to be magical for all of us.

Edward and I were ecstatic. It felt like being home for us two. Not just for that, but even because we convinced Carlisle and Esme on giving us the white room. We told them that's the room where we conceived Renesmèe, so they said it was ok for us to occupy it.

We were currently in the living room, the boys were discussing where and when we would go hunt, while us girls were carrying our bags in our rooms.

As soon as Renesmèe and I entered the room, she run to the big white beg and started jumping up and down on it.

"Mama, I like this bed!" said my baby girl giggling.

I laughed hard at this. It's the same thing I told her father; but I don't think I'll tell her that!

"Me too, baby". I could help myself, so I pulled off my shield and let Edward know what happened.

"W_hat do you think Edward, do you agree with your daughter?"._

"Of course!!" said Edward from the other room, laughing louder all the time.

Half an hour later, once we came back from hunting, we found ourselves in the maid room. Since Edward fired the house servants after the little accident that brought us our little doughter, we decided to tidy the place. Naturally all of this Cullen-style!

We turned on the stereo on a unknown station and we started clear things up. Esmee the kitchen, Rosalie the bathrooms, Alice the bedrooms, Carlisle is office, Emmet and Jasper the front porch and Edward, Renesmèe and I the living room.

I was putting the soap in the water, to wash the floor, when suddenly I saw Edward's eyes light up. He went over to Nessie, who was sitting on the sofa, he lifted her and tickling her, he carried her toward me as she laughed hard.

"W_hat are you up to?"_ I asked him lifting my shield once again, with a bright smile on my face.

"Just wanted to have our baby girl laughing. Don't worry, love." And said so, he gave me that crooked smile I fell for.

"Y_ou shouldn't use that smile here, you know…"_

"Oh, and why is that?"

"_I could forget we aren't alone!"_

"Oh God, Bella. You don't know how much I love you." He said laughing

"I love you too" I said out loud, smiling.

Suddenly a familiar, old song played though the whole house. I smiled as I recognized it. "Isn't she lovely" by Stevie Wonder. Charlie sang it for me once, when I was little. Naturally It was nothing compared to Edward's velvet voice.

Renesmèe stopped giggling and watched as Edward started singing along.

Isn't she lovely  
Isn't she wonderful  
Isn't she precious  
Less than one minute old  
I never thought through love we'd be  
Making one as lovely as she  
But isn't she lovely made from love.

I could feel my eyes burn as to replace the tears that would never come. My baby girl skipped toward her father and asked him to dance.

"Can we dance, Daddy?! Please."

"Sure, my angel".

It took me a while to notice that the rest of the family was behind us, as I stepped beside my husband and sang along, swaying to the rithm; sure that Edward wouldn't have sang the following verse. Boy, I was wrong. My Edward, sure about the fact that he's a monster without soul and That God wouldn't bless someone like him, sang that part with his golden eyes sparkling.

Isn't she pretty  
Truly the angel's best  
Boy, I'm so happy  
We have been heaven blessed  
I can't believe what God has done  
Through us he's given life to one  
But isn't she lovely made from love

As the second verse came to an end, all the family joined us and, in turns, they took Renesmèe in their arms and danced with her, just like Edward and I did.

The look on my daughter face was priceless. I don't think I've ever seen her so happy before. Not even when I told her we'd stay together forever, after the menace of the Volturi went away.

She danced with her grandparents, on uncle Emmet's back, in Rosalie's familiar arms. Then, something that shocked me a little, she asked Alice and Jasper to dance with her.

"Auntie Alice, Uncle Jasper, I want to dance with you too, please."

they haven' bonded that much, due to the fact that Alice got Headache whenever Rensmèe was near. she made her blind; but in that moment Alice's smile couldn't get bigger as she held Nessie's hands and danced with her. Jasper too was smiling when he took Renesmèe in his arms. This time he didn't have any fearod biting her. She's her neice, and deep down I know he was waiting for this moment to come.

When the last verse came, we found ourselves laughing happily as Edward changed the names.

Isn't she lovely  
Life and love are the same  
Life is our Nessie  
The meaning of her name  
Bella, it could have not been done  
Without you who conceived the one  
That's so very lovely made from love.

"Daddy, you're so silly!" our daughter giggled in my arms as she hugged me and Edward at the same time.

One thing I knew for sure in that moment: life couldn't get sweeter than that!

* * *

**Sorry for any mistakes; English isn't my first language. I hope you liked it anyway. Please read and Review.**

**xx Denise**

**P.S. : This is dedicate to my friends Erin (TheDiamondPrincess) and Ewelina (romanoew). Thanks for your support girls! I love you! 3**


End file.
